


You're My Missing Puzzle Piece

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kinda tropey, M/M, i blame katy perry, use of song lyrics as dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Cook does a new cover song.  Archie likes it.  A lot.





	You're My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, lord. What is this even? I blame [](https://otherbella.livejournal.com/profile)[otherbella](https://otherbella.livejournal.com/) and [](https://sellaturcica.livejournal.com/profile)[sellaturcica](https://sellaturcica.livejournal.com/) ENTIRELY. Title and elements of dialogue from "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Additionally, some altered lyrics shamelessly stolen from the [Boyce Avenue cover](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=yAUMU3QQE6w) (which you should definitely listen to/watch).

 

Cook slips the guitar strap over his head and steps back out onto the stage. The crowd goes wild, the screams and cheers filling up his chest like they always do. There’s only one person in the audience who really matters right now, though. He walks up to the mic.

“All right,” he says, grinning. “You guys think you can handle it if we do a couple more?” He waits for the cheers to die down again. “Awesome, awesome. Okay, well. This isn’t exactly our usual, but I hope you guys like it.”

He gives the nod to Andy at the keyboard, and they start the song without anymore explanation. The first verse is spare, just the keyboard and Cook’s voice.

“You think I’m pretty without any makeup on,” he sings, smirking slightly. “You think I’m funny when I tell the punch line wrong.” He lifts his eyes to the VIP box to the right of the stage. He can’t see Archie past the glare of the lights, but he hopes he gets it.

He sings the altered lyrics for the pre-chorus. He didn’t change it because of the audience. They would have loved it. This isn’t for them, though. Not really.

“Let’s just talk all through the night. There’s no need to rush. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever.”

He lets the note fade off into silence. A beat, and then the whole band crashes into a rocked out version of the chorus.

“Don’t ever look back. Don’t ever look back.”

He loses himself to the screaming girls and screaming guitars burning through his veins. The band backs off for the bridge. It’s the last thing he changed. Andy and Monty are picking out a spare rhythm.

“I will get your heart racing if that’s what you need in this teenage dream tonight. Let you rest your head on me if that’s what you need in this teenage dream tonight.”

The band comes back in, and they ride the rush to the end when Kyle takes them out with a resounding crash. “Thank you and goodnight!” Cook yells into the mic as the lights go out.

He looks for Archie backstage, but he doesn’t see him. There are people and chaos everywhere, and the tour manager is yelling for his attention. Nearly an hour later, he realizes Archie still hasn’t found him. That’s when he starts to worry. The song was a stupid idea. Even with the changed lyrics, Archie was offended. Cook needs to know where he is right now, so he can get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He catches Neal’s arm. “Hey, have you seen Archie?” Neal shakes his head. Cook asks the next seven people he sees, and they all say the same. Now he’s full on panicking. What if he upset Archie so much that he ran off without any security or something? Anything could happen.

He pulls his phone out and sends Archie a text.

_Hey, where’d you go? Did I upset you?_

His phone buzzes almost immediately.

_No, it’s fine. Go back to the hotel._

Cook bites the inside of his cheek. He’s not sure what that means, but at least Archie’s all right. He decides to do what he suggested and go back the hotel. He’ll call Archie from there, and they can talk about it if they need to.

When he opens the door to his hotel room, though, Archie is waiting for him.

“Arch, thank goodness,” he blurts out. “I’m sorry if you—”

Archie cuts him off by placing a gentle finger against his lips. “Shh,” he says.

Cook stands still and waits. Archie winds his arms around Cook’s neck and starts singing softly.

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back.”

Cook’s eyes widen. “You liked it,” he says, relief rushing through him.

Archie smiles and nods, then he leans up and kisses Cook, all slow heat. Cook brings his hands up to grip Archie’s shoulders and sinks into the taste and feel of him. Archie trails his lips across Cook’s jawline and whispers hotly in his ear. “You got some parts wrong, though.”

Cook pulls back in surprise to find Archie grinning at him in a way that can only be described as wicked. He opens his mouth to reply, but Archie kisses him again before he can. This time it’s not slow, and Archie’s walking him backwards. He starts when his legs hit the edge of the bed. Archie shoves him lightly, and he sits. Cook’s sure he stops breathing when Archie climbs into his lap, straddling his hips. And then he starts singing again.

“I might get your heart racing in my skintight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight.”

Archie grinds down against Cook’s very interested cock, and oh, his heart is racing all right.

“Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight.”

Archie’s looking at him intently, and Cook lifts his hands. Archie nods slightly, and Cook tentatively rests his hands on Archie’s thighs. Archie’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. They’re farther than they’ve ever been with just this. If they go any farther, alone in a hotel room, Cook’s not sure he’ll be able to remember his better instincts and stop them before they get too far. Archie nods him on, though, his eyes almost pleading. Cook can never deny him anything when he looks like that. He slides his hands up Archie’s denim-clad thighs and around to his ass. He pulls their hips together and they both gasp.

Then Archie’s toppling him backwards and they’re both sliding less than gracefully up towards the head of the bed, trying to move without losing contact. It’s like some switch has been flipped and they’re touching everywhere, kissing frantically. Archie pulls back far enough to peel his shirt off and Cook moans appreciatively at the expanse of toned, golden skin. He gets his own shirt off as well, and then they fall back together. If it was good before, it’s ten times better now, skin to skin.

When Archie goes for his belt, though, Cook finally manages to rein it just a bit. “Archie, wait,” he pants. “You—we—”

Archie shakes his head. “Let’s go all the way tonight,” he whispers, just a hint of the melody in his words.

Cook’s stunned speechless for a moment. “Are you sure?” he asks when he can string three words together.

Archie kisses him sweetly and nods. “No regrets, just love.”

Cook’s about to protest again when Archie presses something into his hand. He looks down to see a condom and a packet of lube. His eyes widen. “You came prepared.”

Archie looks at him steadily. “I’m ready. I love you.”

“You’re amazing,” Cook says wonderingly. Archie isn’t showing a trace of hesitation while he feels like the blushing virgin somehow.

He gets over it when Archie reaches for his belt again. This time Cook doesn’t stop him. They get the rest of their clothes off, and Cook presses Archie down into the sheets, tangling their legs together. He kisses Archie some more and and bites and sucks along his jaw and down his neck until Archie is panting and shifting his hips up under him. Every time their cocks accidentally touch it’s like a bolt of lightning from the base of Cook’s spine. But he doesn’t go any further until Archie is writhing against the sheets making little panting whines, a flush high on his cheeks.

Then Cook slides lower, pressing licks and kisses just under Archie’s collar bone and down the center of his chest. He teases at Archie’s nipples until they’re hard and pebbled, using just a hint of teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. He rubs his cheek against Archie’s stomach and sucks a bruise just above his hip.

Archie reaches down and kneads his fingers against Cook’s scalp. “Cook, please,” he begs, and Cook complies. He braces an arm across Archie’s hips then licks lightly at the head of his cock. Cook feels Archie’s hips strain up against his arms as Archie goes wild, clutching and then releasing his hair, like he’s trying not to pull. The wordless sounds coming out of him go straight to Cook’s cock, but he ignores it for now, focusing on Archie. He licks a little more, then loosens his jaw and takes Archie in as far as he can.

He’s just getting a good rhythm going when Archie pulls him off. Cook looks up at him questioningly.

“I’m gonna—” Archie starts, breathing hard. “And I want—I want you.”

Cook nods, as though he could do anything else, and reaches for the lube. He pushes Archie’s knees up and apart. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he says, and his voice is rough.

“I know,” Archie tells him, his eyes so full of love and trust that Cook feels a stinging at the back of his own eyes. He swallows hard. Then he strokes down Archie’s thighs, feeling a faint tremor in the muscles.

He squeezes lube out onto his fingers and presses against Archie’s opening, just testing at first. Archie sucks in a breath.

“Relax,” Cook whispers. Archie breathes out again and does.

Cook slips one finger inside. Just a bit at first, then deeper. When that’s easy, he tries a second, watching Archie’s face carefully as he does. When he gets to three and Archie is shifting back against him, trying to take more, he knows it’s time. He rolls the condom on and slicks himself, hissing at the sensation.

He settles himself between Archie’s legs, pushing them further apart. “Still sure?” He has to ask.

Archie nods. “Yes. Now, please—”

Cook pushes slowly inside, sliding all the way in steadily. He holds himself still, waiting for Archie to adjust.

“Okay,” Archie says after a long moment. “Okay, move.”

Cook starts slow, pulling nearly all the way out and sliding back in. The tight heat is nearly undoing him. Archie is biting his lip and shifting up.

“More,” he says. “Faster.”

Cook can do that. He buries his face in Archie’s neck, tasting the salt on his damp skin, and starts thrusting hard and fast. Archie’s short, blunt nails are digging into his back, the slight edge of pain just sharpening the pleasure.

He’s almost over the edge when he desperately reaches a hand between them and wraps it around Archie’s cock, pulling in time with their his thrusts. In moments, Archie is coming hard between them, his muscles spasming around Cook’s cock. He thrusts in hard a few more times, gripping Archie’s hips, and then he’s coming too.

Cook collapses next to Archie and reaches up blindly to kiss him. That’s when he notices Archie’s cheeks are wet. “Oh, god,” he says, brushing a thumb across the tear streaks. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Archie says, a wondering smile on his face, despite the tears. “That was—that was amazing.”

Cook breathes a sigh of relief. “I love you so much,” he says. His heart feels like it’s too big for his chest. He hugs Archie to his chest and kisses his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, until Archie’s giggling helplessly against him. He grins until his cheeks hurt, wondering how it’s possible to be this happy.

They just lay there for a while, Cook stroking up and down Archie’s back and Archie tracing idle patterns on his arm. Eventually Archie drifts off, his breathing evening out into sleep. Cook watches his peaceful face for a few minutes, the thick, dark eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. He knows he should get up, clean them up, but he just can’t bear to let Archie go right now. Instead he sighs, reaches over, and turns off the light. In the dark, he adjusts their position slightly to be more comfortable for sleeping.

Cook closes his eyes and feels his lover’s heartbeat against his fingers. Just before he drifts off, he finds himself humming softly.

_Don’t ever look back. Don’t ever look back._


End file.
